1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for electrical muscle stimulation, and more particularly, to a pulsed galvanic medical treatment device for stimulating muscles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pulsed galvanic stimulation therapy, sometimes called monophasic or pulsed DC therapy, has been found effective as a therapeutic adjunct for treating edema, muscle spasms, and sprains. It has also been used to influence local blood circulation and to maintain or increase range of motion.
Conventional pulse galvanic stimulators employ electrode pads consisting of liquid absorbing sponge material on one side backed by a layer of rubber or vinyl. These electrodes are strapped on opposite sides of a body part to be treated, such as an arm or knee. An electrically conducting return pad is applied to a nearby large muscle group of the body, and all three electrodes are connected to a power control and supply source.
Previous pulse galvanic stimulators have suffered from numerous disadvantages. First of all, the electrically conducting sponge material is backed by stiff rubber which is too stiff to bend over large muscle groups or to contour to smaller joints. Also, the connector which connects the electrode to the power control and supply source protrudes from the electrodes which makes it uncomfortable for a patient to sit or lie on and with repeated use the connector eventually pushes into the pad. Furthermore, with the connector located so near to the electrode, the patient has difficulty seeing the connection, and the risk of electrical shock is increased. Moreover, previous devices have been difficult to strap to the body, since typically more than two hands were required to tightly strap the electrodes to the body parts.